finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Empire of Aht Urhgan
The Empire of Aht Urhgan was the first major region to be added to Final Fantasy XI since the official release in Japan. Aht Urhgan is accessible after installing the expansion pack Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan. Aht Urhgan is one of the few empires in Final Fantasy that is not one-sidedly evil or good, instead it is simply an empire of pure conquest. Background The Empire of Aht Urhgan dominates the Aradjiah Continent, a landmass found east of Mindartia. This massive nation lies between the Gugru Blue and the countries of the Far East, and is governed by the Divine Empress—a ruler who wields absolute religious and secular authority. During the time of the Crystal War, the allied forces of Altana—including Tavnazia, one of the Empire’s largest trading partners—petitioned for the aid of the Aht Urhgan armies. Despite repeated requests for help, the Empire remained steadfast in her isolation and dispatched not a single soldier. These actions led to the continuing diplomatic distance between the Western nations and the Near East. The Empire is currently at war with her Far Eastern neighbors. Structure Al Zahbi Protected by tall ramparts, the impregnable fortress city of Al Zahbi serves as the capital of the western half of the vast Empire of Aht Urhgan. The city resembles a labyrinth, with the roofs of stone buildings joining to form paths around structures built on a higher level. The serpentine designs seen throughout the city represent the two-headed snake king Zahak, a symbol of the Empire. This fairly new ward houses residents who have either not been granted or have been stripped of citizenship. Beastman attacks are a constant threat due to the district’s location on the outskirts of town. Imperial Whitegate This diverse ward is home to merchants and craftsmen who provide their services to the area's throngs of traders, mercenaries, and adventurers from foreign lands. The district also features two ports, one facing the inland sea to the north and another facing the open sea to the south. The Merchant's Ward also serves as a western gate to the Empire. Imperial Ward The Imperial Ward lies behind a colossal white wall that separates the district from the rest of the city. The magnificent imperial palace, military facilities, and residences of the imperial family line the streets inside, but non-citizens are strictly forbidden to enter. The Aht Urhgan Military Volunteer Soldiers breach the Al Zahbi city walls in what is known as Besieged.]] These soldiers were recruited from among the inhabitants of Al Zahbi. Their desire to protect their homeland is strong, and their morale is second to none. However, due to their lack of formal training and proper equipment, they have a tendency to falter in the heat of battle. Imperial Soldiers These soldiers receive a stipend from the Aht Urhgan Empire for their services. As members of the Imperial Army, they possess not only quality weapons and armor, but have also received extensive training. Among their number are seasoned veterans who have been brought in from the front lines of the conflict with the Far East. The Immortals The Grand Vizier directly commands this unit of elite special forces. Their original duty was to protect the Empress from harm and maintain order in the Empire, but they also participate in Besieged battles under certain conditions. The Immortals use the skills learned in their rigorous blue mage training to command the defending army in battle and provide logistic support. The Serpent Generals These five generals have been personally charged by the Empress with the defense of Al Zahbi. They are each allowed a name that corresponds with the symbols of the Empire. The Imperial symbols consist of five serpents, each associated with an element—Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and the Heavens. Each general possesses a mirror used to open the Hall of Binding. Gallery FFXI Aht Urhgan Soldier.jpg|Concept art of a soldier of Aht Urhgan. Rongelouts Distaud FFXI Minagawa Art.jpg|Rongelouts. Zazarg FFXI Minagawa Art.jpg|Zazarg. Gadalar FFXI Ikeda Art.jpg|Gadalar. Mihli Aliapoh FFXI Ikeda Art.jpg|Mihli Aliapoh. Etymology Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy XI